


Was It All A Lie?

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Equalist Asami, who seduced and betrayed her, interrogates Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was It All A Lie?

Korra's eyes struggled to open. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt as if it were on fire. Her mouth tasted like blood.

She managed to move her head enough to survey the room. It was dark except for one small bulb on a chain swinging from the ceiling. The constantly moving light was making her nauseous.

She was able to realize that she was seated on the ground, but her arms were restrained above her head.

_Cold._

She shivered; the room was far too cold. She was cold and in pain. She struggled meekly against her arms restraints. Fear crept into her clouded mind.

The heavy metal door swung open with a deafening noise. Korra's eyes burned as light poured into the room.

"I need…report back…Amon…leave her to you…I'll…stay for a moment." She could barely make out the voice coming from the hall. Her ears were still ringing from the door being violently opened.

She let out a yelp when the entire room bathed with light. She was blinded. Her fear grew. Tears fell as her fear rose. Soft clicking made its way over to her.

She felt a hand move under her chin and it moved her head up. A glimmer of hope passed through Korra's soul.

"A-Asami." She sputtered out. "I'm scared, hel-lp me…"

She managed to raise her eyes to her lover's but she was met with cold unfeeling eyes. No, this wasn't the warm and loving gaze she was used to.

"Help you? I should kill you." Asami curled her lip. "You and your kind disgust me."

"W-what are you saying? Y-you love me…" Korra's head ducked back down when Asami moved her hand.

"This should help you come around."

She felt a sharp prick in her neck. Her body exploded with adrenaline. Her body jerked and her eyes flew open. Her breath came at an alarming rate. Her heart was out of control.

Her eyes flew frantically around the room. It was a sterile room with heavy walls. Her eyes landed on the rack with various tools of torture. Her blood ran cold. She was in an Equalist torture room. Her eyes slowly moved to the face of the woman she thought loved her. She saw nothing but hatred in her eyes. Korra's own eyes widened when the memories can flooding back.

* * *

_Korra whirled around when she heard Mako and Bolin cry out in pain. She saw the final flash of lightening from the Equalist glove as Asami coolly met her eyes._

_Korra took a step back. "No…not you…"_

" _Yes, me." Asami snarled._

_Korra's eyes filled with tears. She was rooted to the spot as her heart broke. The heart Asami had held so completely._

" _I love you, Asami." Korra whispered as Asami walked closer. "I loved you with everything that I am."_

" _That was the plan."_

_Asami's eyes were cold. She raised her gloved hand._

" _Asami…" Korra whimpered. "Was it all a lie?"_

_The glove flashed and she cried out in pain._

* * *

"You're a fucking Equalist." Korra shouted, tears falling. "I fucking loved you."

"That was my mission." Asami said moving the rack on the wall. "Get to The Avatar by any means necessary. What better way than to make you fall hopelessly in love with me? You let your guard down and I took advantage of that."

Korra's eyes grew wide with fear when Asami pulled a large serrated knife off of the rack and twirled it idly in her fingers.

"I gave myself to you." Korra's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Don't remind me." Asami said smoothly walking back to Korra.

"Why?" Korra cried desperately when Asami held the knife to her cheek. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Why? You fucking benders took my mother from me."

"It was just one bender."

"But you're all guilty. You all use your powers to run this world. The council in Republic City consists entirely of benders. The Chief of Police is a bender. The Fire Lord is a bender. The Earth Queen is a bender. The Chief of the Water Tribes is a bender." Asami slowly moved the knife tip down Korra's cheek, making sure not to cut her. Not yet. "And The Avatar is the embodiment of all bending. You're the embodiment of  _everything_  that is wrong with this world."

Korra shivered under the cold gaze of her former lover.

"Amon plans to fix all of that."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Me? I'm going to coax information out of you." She waved the knife in Korra's face. "However I have to. Then I'm going to transport you to Amon and he's going to take away your beloved bending. In public, might I add. Then after all of that, we're going to kill you and leave your body at the Council Building as a statement. Amon is going to use your death to turn the tide of the revolution."

Korra gave into her fear and began to sob.

"Look at you. You're fucking pathetic." Asami growled slapping the knife against Korra's face. "The Avatar is sobbing like a child at the feet of a nonbender. "You have no idea how sweet of a victory this is."

"No, I'm sobbing at the feet of the woman who broke my heart." Korra choked out.

Asami stood.  _Why is my chest tight?_

Korra cried as Asami pressed the tip of the knife in her hand.

"Enough pleasantries." Asami muttered pulling the knife away. "Tell me, where are Tenzin and his children?"

"Fuck you."

"You did and it was terrible." Asami smirked. "I think you ruined sex for me considering the first person to touch me was a bender."  _Why did my voice falter slightly?_

Korra's heart lurched.

* * *

_Korra ran a hand down Asami's abdomen and nuzzled further into the taller woman's shoulder._

_Asami giggled and pressed a kiss to her head. "That tickles."_

_Korra softly kissed Asami's neck. "Asami, that was like nothing I've ever experienced. I mean, I know it was my first time but it was just…amazing."_

_Asami took Korra's chin between her index finger and thumb. She moved Korra's head up a kissed her sweetly._

" _For me too." She gazed at Korra lovingly. "I think I know what made it so good."_

" _What's that?"_

_Asami pushed Korra on her back and straddled her. She bent down and kissed Korra's ear._

" _Love."_

* * *

"I'm not telling you where they are." Korra whispered. "I won't do that to them. I love them."

"Let me guys,  _you don't betray those you love_?" Asami asked rolling her eyes. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I never even loved you."  _Why is my heart pounding like this?_

Korra's hands clenched into fists, her heartbreak was beginning to turn to anger. This woman who would whisper loving things to her at night was snarling and planning to torture her. She loved Asami. Even now. She felt she always would, but she refused to let her…an Equalist…win.

Korra lurched forward and her arms struggled against the restraints. Asami took a defensive step back. She would have been lying if she said that the anger in Korra's eyes didn't make her uneasy.

"I may be a bender, but you're the fucking monster." Korra voice rose. "You took my heart. You made love to me. You told me that no one had ever made you feel that way before. You told me you fucking loved me."

Asami's mouth twitched slightly as she met Korra's steely gaze. She wasn't used to this. Korra's eyes had always been so soft and loving. Asami would admit to herself that this made her uncomfortable. She had grown…fond…of Korra during their time together.  _Why am I getting upset?_

"A single firebender killed your mother. Yet, you seek to punish all of us? Most of these benders you're hurting are innocent people." Korra's anger was apparent in her words. "I think you're shaming her good name by doing this."

With that the door swung open with a crash and Hiroshi Sato made his way to her. He placed his gloved hand around her throat and shocked her. Korra cried out against the electricity that was setting every atom of her body on fire.

Asami closed her eyes, wanting to block out the pain on Korra's face, but her screams were resounding.  _Why is my heart breaking?_

Hiroshi wasn't letting go of the young Avatar. Asami placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Dad, Amon doesn't want her dead yet."

Hiroshi pulled his hand away and slapped Korra hard. Asami heart heaved and she felt tears build behind her eyes.  _Why do I feel like I love her?_

"When the time comes, Avatar, I'll be the one to end your life. I am avenging my wife against scum like you." He growled.

He turned to his daughter who veiled the emotion in her case quickly. He removed one of his gloves and cupped her face lovingly.

"Asami, I know you had to do awful things to get her here. Amon is aware and he will reward your dedication. You delivered him The Avatar and his is grateful for your sacrifice." Hiroshi whispered before kissing her on the forehead. "Get the information from her and then meet us at the warehouse. She dies tonight."

Asami nodded her head and Hiroshi made his way out of the room. He pulled the door shut behind him with the same crash.  _Why did his touch revolt me?_

"So…he was watching…" Korra choked out. "Wanted to enjoy my pain before I die." Korra made an attempt at a defeated chuckle. Her eyes slid shut and she quietly resigned herself to death.  _Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll hold out. It will be my last act as Avatar. I'll die before I tell them where you are._

Asami bit her lip and looked down at the woman hunched in front of her. Korra's breath was ragged. She was bleeding. Her heart was broken. Asami felt an involuntary tears slide down her face.

_I love her. All those nights we spent together were the best of my life. I always have loved. I've never hated her._

Korra rolled her head up to meet Asami's eyes. She furrowed her brows when met Asami's tearful eyes. Asami opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. The knife slipped from her hands and hurtled to the floor. She dropped to her knees and took Korra's head in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before meeting Korra's lips with her own.

She pulled back and met Korra's confused eyes. Asami pulled the key ring off of her belt and shaking hands released Korra's restraints.

"Take the keys. My Satomobile is out front." Asami whispered frantically. "Just take it and go. I'll stage something. They'll think you got away."

Korra studied Asami carefully. She couldn't tell what Asami was getting at. Asami gripped Korra's hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Please, just go. Go now, before my father sends Equalist Chi Blockers." She was pleading with her.

"What is this, Asami?"

Asami bit her lip and met Korra's eyes. "I love you. I always have." Asami said shakily. "Those nights I spent with you were the best of my life. I'll always love you. I tried so hard to tell myself I didn't, but I can't lie anymore."

Korra was stunned. She could see the truth in Asami's eyes. Why else would she have released Korra when she still had partial control of her bending. The chi blocking was beginning to wear off. Even that much could easily overpower Asami in such close quarters.

She still had to be sure.

She gripped Asami's hips and pulled her into a kiss. The two women clung to each other and kissed desperately. For Korra is was a kiss of reconciliation and forgiveness. For Asami it was a kiss goodbye.

Korra pulled back and cupped her face. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Korra said again. "The guys don't know it was you do they?"

"No, I was standing behind them."

Korra grinned. "Then you were captured too. We escaped and made our way back. They went easy on you because you were a nonbender."

Asami shook her head slowly. "No. I betrayed all of you. I betrayed you, Korra."

"Only because you were forced to. You've admitted you love me and I'm not letting that go." Korra whispered placing a quick kiss on Asami's lips. "It was all real, wasn't it?"

Asami nodded slowly. It had been, she saw that now. She was totally and completely in love with this woman in front of her. She had grown to love 'Team Avatar' like her family. It was what a family should be: loving, supportive, and kind. With her father it was cold and full of hatred.

"I don't deserve this."

"Yes, you do. You've suffered just as much." Korra said stroking Asami's hair. "We can escape together. We can stop Amon and we can live our lives. Together."

"Could we go away for a while? When this is over?" Asami asked softly.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Their eyes met and they smiled. Asami pulled Korra into a deep kiss. She pulled back and they slid into each other's arms.

"I love you, Korra. I always have."

"I love you too, Asami."

"Come on. Let's go before the any Chi Blockers can get here."

Asami slipped her hand in Korra's and Korra laced her fingers with Asami's.

"Korra?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Korra squeezed Asami's hand. "Don't be. I've already forgiven you. You'll just have to be with me for a while to make up for it."

Asami looked at Korra and genuinely smiled.

"How does forever sound?"

"Forever sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! A happy ending! I was going to make it a tragic one, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It was emotionally difficult to write Equalist Asami; maybe that’s why I chickened out.


End file.
